Naruto the Rinnegan Flash
by GokuDeath
Summary: In this story Naruto gets built up by Jiraya to take over his fathers( Minato Namikaze) title, The Yellow flash. Only there is a little twist, read to find out what the twist is. Rinnegan Naruto. Godlike Naruto(gets built up to it).
1. Chapter 1 Prolouge

Alright there goes my new story.  
>This will all be in a basic p.o.v<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I however own a Naruto video game.

Prologue:  
>(Grassy area)<br>Our story starts with a naked baby crying on a pedestal with an old man and four masked one's surrounding him. "Boar!" The old man said. "Yes Sandaime-Sama?" The aforementioned Boar asked. "Call a council meeting now. I want everyone there within the hour." The Sandaime Hokage nodded and went off to get all the clan heads and civilian council heads.  
>"Dog." Sandaime said. "Yes lord hokage?" Dog asked. "Gather Minato and Kushina's body's we need to plan their funerals." Sandaime commanded. They gathered the bodies and went back to the hokage tower to attended the council meeting.<p>

(Council meeting room)  
>The reinstated Sandaime Hokage walked into the council room holding the little baby. As he sat in his seat the civilian council walked in groaning. While the shinobi council was already there by the time the Hokage walked in. Immediately the Hokage yelled "Quiet" to quiet down the civilian council.<br>"I haven't called this meeting so I could listen to your bitching. I called this meeting to tell you that the 4th Hokage is dead as is his wife Kushina.

However his son is alive, but he holds the kyuubi inside of him."

"Kill him immediately, we must turn him into weapon." The civilian council and Danzo cried out. The Hokage let out a burst of K.I to silence them. "Don't forget that he is our greatest hero's son." The hokage said. "Then what shall be done with him Hiruzen?" Koharu asked.

"He shall be watched over by my student Jiraya." Hiruzen said. "We cannot let the kyuubi out of Konoha he should be placed under my training so he can become our greatest weapon" Danzo shouted. The civilian council agreed with that while the shinobi council disagreed. "I think your plan is great Sandaime sama." Fugaku Uchiha said.

Many of the other shinobi council members agreed with Fugaku. "Silence Danzo I am the hokage here and my word is law. Young Naruto here will be placed under the care of my student Jiraya. This meeting is dismissed." The civillian council and Danzo left muttering about how he should have been killed/his to train.

The Hokage went into his office and placed Naruto into the crib. "Dog!" The anbu with a dog masked appeared before the hokage bowing. "I need you to send Jiraya a letter telling him to get back here immediately." Dog then left.

So what do you think. Please review. Also it is very hard writing stories on a phone so please if you see a mistake tell me.


	2. Chapter 2 Timeskip

Note this is a timeskip to when Naruto first gains his sharingan and figures out he is related to Sasuke.  
>Note this is when naruto and sasuke are both 8 and are in the academy. After the uchiha clan massacre.<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto. If I did I would have made Lee and Gai die instead of neji because they have horrible eyebrows.

Chapter one: The Sharingan awakened

Two young boys were training in the backyard. Sasuke went to punch Naruto in the face but Naruto easily dodged it and did a sweep to Sasuke's legs with his leg. Sasuke jumped over it and ran threw some handsigns. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu." He let loose a giant fireball towards Naruto, when Naruto saw the fireball heading towards him he jumped over it and yelled.  
>"Hey, Sasuke we weren't supposed to use jutsu." "Well sorry I forgot. Lets take a break." The two were about to head inside when two ninja appeared out of the bushes wearing faceless Anbu masks. "Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha you are to come with us right now or we wil be forced to use violence."<br>"We are not going nowhere with you." They both shouted. The two faceless Anbu ran at them and drew kunai. Naruto and Sasuke both froze but both thought that the two Anbu were moving slower then before and each drew a kunai and ducked under their attack and cut their throat killing them.  
>They then started crying and hugging each other. That's when Jiraya and Hiruzen appeared and got paused that Danzos personal Anbu team was still around. As they consoled the two young boys they noticed something. They both had the Sharingan. They picked the two up and shunshined to the Hokage tower. At that moment Naruto and Sasuke looked into each others eye's. "Hey Naruto...you have the Sharingan." "Sasuke you have the Sharingan as well." They said at the same time. They both turned to the Hokage who was sitting behind his chair. "Hey old man why do I have the Sharingan?" Naruto asked. "Alright I suppose I could tell you about your fathers family just not about your father." Hiruzen said. "No fair I want to know about my father as well." Naruto yelled with Sasuke nodding next to him. "Naruto we can't tell you about your father until you either become 18 rs old or become a Jounin." Jiraya said. "Alright Ero-Sennin" Jiraya bonked Naruto over the head while the Hokage and Sasuke were laughing "What have I told you about calling me that name?" Jiraya asked. "To call you it every chance I get." Naruto said tilting his head and using the most feared S-rank Ninjutsu alive...The dreaded puppy dog eyes jutsu. Jiraya caved and bowed his head. "Alright back to the topic at hand. Naruto your father's, grandfather is related to...CLIFFHANGER NO JUTSU.<p>

Eheheheh sorry bout that but next chapter you will find out about Naruto's relation to the Uchiha.  
>Please leave any and all reviews you want but please give me constructive reviews so I know how to better write.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 Secret Revealed

Had the third chapter written so 2 chapters lol.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 3 Secerets Revealed.

"Naruto, Sasuke what would you say if I told you that you both are related?" Hiruzen said. "I would say that isn't true. Naruto looks nothing like me." Sasuke said.

"That's because Naruto's father looks more like his mother. Now Naruto, Sasuke I want you both to send chakra to your eyes." Naruto and Sasuke both sent chakra to their eyes, and Sasukes eyes morphed into a one tomoe Sharingan while Narutos eyes morphed into a two tomoe Sharingan.

They then looked at each other. "Naruto you have the Sharingan, Sasuke you have the Sharingan" They both said at the same time. They then looked at the Hokage. "You both are wondering how Naruto has the Sharingan?" Naruto and Sasuke nodded. "Well to put it simple you two are related by your great great grandfather."

"But Hokage-Sama I was told that my great great grandfather was Madara Uchiha. Does this mean that he is also Naruto's great great grandfather?" The Hokage nodded.

"So that means Naruto is my cousin?" Sasuke asked. Hiruzen nodded. Then Naruto and Sasuke then proceeded to pass they were passed out Hiruzen and Jiraya looked at each other and nodded.

And Scene. Yeah now you know about Naruto's relation to the Uchiha. What did Jiraya and Hiruzen just nod about? Find out in the next chapter. Review.


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting A Fainter

Alright we are back with my current chapter of Naruto the Rinnegan Flash! So last chapter we found out that Naruto is an Uchiha, related to Sasuke, and related to Madara Uchiha. Well at least he isn't related to Hashirama!

So now onto the reviews.

Anon reviewer: First of I would like to Thank You for your help with your awesome review. I am actually planning to rewrite the first three chapters at a later date.

Secondly, I didn't have Naruto and Sasuke show enough emotion, when they had their first kill, because I wanted to save it for a later chapter.

Thirdy, they were able to kill the Ne(Root) Anbu because they were under estimated. "Even a Hokage could be killed by a wet behind the ear Genin if under estimated enough."

Fourthly, I am working on the length as well. Like I said in an earlier chapter I am writing my stories on my android and I have to hit enter twice for it to make a paragragh. My laptop got fried so I have to wait to get a new one.

5th, The smartphone in the ninja world is a great Idea :-) XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"Main talking"

'Thinking'

/"Naruto thinking to Kyuubi"/

("Kyuubi Talking")

('Kyuubi Thinking')

-Jutsu-

Chapter 4: The Civillian Council uproars

After Naruto and Sasuke passed out Jiraya had laid them on the couch to the side of the room, he then sat in the chair infront of the Hokage so they could talk. Jiraya looked into Hiruzen's face, his own face had a look of remorse in it. "I wish that I didn't have to wait to tell Naruto who his father was. I am planning to tell him about his mother when he makes genin. Still though Minato wants us to wait till the kid is either a Special Jounin, or eighteen years old." Jiraya said with a hint of tears in his eyes.

The third sighed, "Jiraya, Minato may have said that. However if he is ready by the time he has been a Chuunin for six months to a full year then you can tell him." The third finished with a quick smile at the happy look on his students face. "We can tell the village

about his parentage when he is a Jounin." Hiruzen finished.

Jiraya softly chuckled while looking at Naruto.

"He looks so much like his father. Though his pranks are just like Kushina's, he can be smart like Minato. When he trains, it's like he has a little bit of both in him then. I mean he can figure anything out if given enough time, just like Minato. While he never gives up just like Kushina. " Jiraya said with a smile.

Hiruzen nodded with a smile, then frowned. "You know I tried to stop Minato from doing the sealing, but his barrier seals made it impossible for anyone to get to him." Hiruzen said, his face holding tiredness and wisdom.

Jiraya had a fond look of remeberance as he spoke. "Yeah but that is just how the kid was. When he became Hokage, I asked him why he wanted it. He said, "I want to be Hokage to protect those precious to me. I see the village as my home and the villagers as my family." I believe that he protected it as best as he could he was just that kind of man." Jiraya finished with a laugh.

He then looked at Naruto and Sasuke. "I wonder how they will handle the reality of their first kill. We really didn't give them enough time to think about it. So it may hit them harder than most. Especially since they are not even genin yet." Jiraya told Hiruzen who nodded at his statement. "I know Jiraya. Boar!" Hiruzen then shouted.

Almost in an instant an Anbu member with short brown hair that smelled like plants appeared before the Hokage.w "Yes Hokage sama." Boar said. Hiruzen walked over to the window and looked out over his village. "Bring Kakashi Hatake

here right now. Tell him that if he isn't here right away he will be doing D-ranks for the next month and any and all Tora capture missions that come up." The Anbu nodded and Shunshined(Body Flickered) away. "Cat!" Hiruzen then shouted.

A Anbu member with long purple hair appeared before the two of them. "Hai, Hokage sama." Cat said. Hiruzen then turned around with a soft chuckle and a twinkle in his eye. "Tell all the Clan heads and civillian council to meet me in the council chanbers in thirty minutes. If any of them are late they will go through phyciatric interogation with Ibiki and Anko." The Cat anbu nodded and Shunshined away. He then looked at Jiraya with a soft smile plastered on his face. Jiraya grinned, he had only seen that look on his face when something big was going down.

Just then a knock was heard at the door. With a quick shout of "Enter", A man with silver grey gravity defying hair, blue Konoha Headband over his left eye, and face mask over the lower half of his face. Little orange bok in hand. This man was Kakashi Hatake the copy cat ninja. "You called Hokage sama?" The silver haired Jounin asked. The Hokage nodded.

"Yes Kakashi I did call for you. Very recently two of our acadamy students were attacked by Ne Anbu(Root). They are fine however they both killed the two Ne Anbu and have awoken their Sharingan." As Hiruzen retold the story to Kakashi, Kakashi's face was getting paler by the second. "Hokage sama how is this possible? Sasuke and I are the only Sharingan users in the village." Kakashi asked. The Hokage looked ay Jiraya who was laughing. "I guess Minato didn't tell his team that story. Oh well. Kakashi, short story is Minato is part Uchiha, is Fugaku's brother." Hiruzen told him the short version.

Kakashi did the only thing he could. He fainted. Jiraya bourst out laughing while Hiruzen chuckled. "Oh well guess it couldn't be helped. Dragon watch over them and get me if Naruto or Sasuke awaken. Come Jiraya the council meeting awaits us." Jiraya and Hiruzn then walked out the room.

Well this is the fourth chapter in the series. I Hope that this chapter was longer.

To all my other reviews thanks for your support.

Ja Ne


	5. Chapter 5 Hokage's Rule!

Anon: I wish you would use your user name. It would make this easier to thank you for your input. Without your input my story would be lackig greatly. I have a few rough drafts for this chapter, which I have been writing since last week. I think I have this chapter just right for what its purpose is for. Keep giving me advice. :P Your welcome for the "commentary" as you call it. I call it giving someone what they deserve, or thanking someone who has helped me alot. Flashbacks - I really don't want to use them a whole lot but I will have to use a few of them for the timeskip I will be having later on. Also as to your "falling on deaf ears" comment. I am not deaf or blind lol I take any and all "HELPFULL" advice given to me.  
>Thank you for reading my story. I woukd like it if you would read my other story: The Uzumaki Uchiha Prodigy.<br>Thank you all who read this. Now lets begin.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto woukd I be using my phone to write this?

"Main Talking"  
>'Main Thinking'<p>

Chapter Five: The Hokage's Rule!

We shall begin this fine chapter in the inner council chambers deep underneath the Hokage Tower. While Outside the tower, it was nightime in Konoha, almost everyone in the village was sleeping. I say almost everyone because there were various members of Anbu running around the village making sure it's safe and secure.

However, out story isn't about what is going on out in the village, but what is going on deep down in the Hokage tower. As Jiraya and Hiruzen turned another corner, nearing the council chambers, Jiraya asked Hiruzen, "Sensei, I want to request that you allow me to take Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi out of the village for a while. So I can train them and check upon my spy network. Also, I asked for Kakashi because he is the only one who can train the boys in using their Sharingan."

Hiruzen stopped for a second to conteplate Jiraya's request. He then turned towards Jiraya and said, "Alright Jiraya-kun I shall allow you to take the boys out of the village." As Jiraya went to whoop Hiruzen held his hand up to stop him. "First I would like you to hear my reasoning. I believe it would do the boys to get away for a while. Kakashi-kun would be of great help, but thats not why I am allowing him to go, I am allowing him to go because he would want to help his sensei`s son and Obito's legacy." He then added on as an afterthought "You four may leave when the boys wake up after the council meeting. However I want them back before the Genin exams. So that if they wish to be ninja they can graduate with kids of their own age."

At that Jiraya nodded and they continued to walk towards the council chambers. They were treated to the sight of the Anbu holding back the civillian members of the council. "Anbu let them in!" Hiruzen shouted. As the civillian council went in Hirizen and Jiraya followed and sat down at the head of the table while Jiraya stood behind him leaning against the wall. With the civillian council yelling about thinking they were being called it this hour.

Hiruzen growled and flared his K.I(Killer Intent). As soon as it got quiet Hiruzen turned to the civillian council. "I never called you here so why are you even here?" Hiruzen asked with a little anger. "Hokage Sama. We heard about the meeting from an Anbu." Said a random civillian member. The Hokage sighed. 'Oh boar you are going to be doing alot of D ranks.' Elsewhere the Anbu Boar shivered.

"Alright, I have called this meeting because 2 acadamy students were attacked by NE(Root) Anbu." Hiruzen said. This got the attention of everyone in the room."Hokage sama who are these two acadamy students that were attacked?" The resident Jounin commander/Head of the Nara clan, Shikaku Nara asked.

Sarutobi turned towarda Shikaku and spoke, "The two students who were attacked were Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. The attack took place while they were training. Since it was Ne Anbu who attacked, Anbu bring Danzo Shimura before the council immediatly!" Hiruzen shouted the last sentence out When the Anbu disappeared the civillian side of the council was in upraor shouting at the Hokage. "Hokage sama you can't allow that Demon to train with Uchiha sama." A pudgy man shouted. "Hokage sama you can't allow Danzo to get away with attacking Uchiha sama." A brown haired man said. "Hokage sama we must kill the demon for it is corupting Sasuke sama." A pink haired harpie shouted. At this the Hokage flared all his K.I causing a few members of the civillian council to faint and the rest to start sweating rapidly. He was about to say something when the Anbu who he had sent out to get Danzo appeared before him

"Hiruzen! What is the meaning of this?" Danzo asked. He already knew what it was for. It was because his Ne Anbu had failed in kidnappig the demon and the Uchiha. He was beyond pissed at what had happened. Hiruzen then stood up, never before had the council seen him this angry.

The third and Jiraya walked around the room till they were standing infront of Danzo again. Hiruzen then nodded to Jiraya. Jiraya the started placeing chakra sealong seals and movement restricting seals on Danzo so that he would only be able to talk. "Danzo for your crime against Konohagakure and her people amd your crimes against nature I sentence you to death."

"What are the charges Hiruzen?" Danzo asked. Hiruzen then proceeded to rip the bandages off of Danzo's right eye and took his right arm out and had Jiraya take the seals off. When the seals dropped the people in the room were shocked and furious to say the least.

On Danzo's right arm were about 10 Sharingans and a face. The face was none other then The Shodaime Hokage's, Hashirama Senju. In Danzo's right eye was another Sharingan. The look in Hirizen's eyes was one of pure unadaulterated rage. "Anbu kill this traitor to Konoha." As soon as the words left his mouth Danzo was dead, his head rolling on the ground. The Anbu wasn't even seen at all.

"Let this be a warning to all of you. I am the Hokage not you. You are my advising council. Speeking of advisors I need two new ones as Homura and Koharu are fired. So this is how it will go. The Jounin Commander shall be one. Along with a clan head. So starting with Hiashi and ending with Inoichi. Then we will randomize it after all clan heads have been an advisor at least once. The civillian council will only be allowed in here for the daily council meetings, and never for Shinobi Affairs."

Hiruzen flared some of his K.I. looking around the chamber, "Are We Clear!?" When everyone nodded he dismissed them all. When it was only Jiraya and Hiruzen alone in the room, he sighed "This is only the begining of things to come. Oh the paperwork is gonna kill me." Jiraya started laughing. "Have you tried the Kage Bunshin(Shadow Clone Jutsu)? It does wonders for me when I do my research. Not as good as the actuall trill of beong caught though..." He stopped talking when he heard a banging noise and looked down to see his sensei banging his head on the desk while calling himself an idiot.

END!

A.N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. To my loyal reviewers I say thank you. You are the reason I continue this story. Well that and i'm stubborn. Please review using a user name instead of guest or anon so I can thank you in the opening author notes properly. Along with a long review. Thank You!  
>JA NE! <p>


	6. Chapter 6

Begining A.N: Date: September 17, 2014

To my Anon Reader: This is the chapter that you want with Naruto and Sasuke.

To Everyone: This is the last chapter before time skip. Maybe I may split this chapter into two parts. One for Naruto and Sasuke's "thing" and another for them leaving and packing. If I do make this two chapters I will have Jiraya go over what they will be learning. As I don't want to do a flashback or write about what they learned. However there will be at least 2 flashbacks after timeskip that I think of atm.

As the Sandaime and Jiraya walked into the Hokage tower they saw that Kakashi was already awake, reading his book. "Kakashi-kun have you come to terms with what we have told you?" Hiruzen asked while moving to sit behind his desk.

Kakashi slowly put his book in his back pouch. "Yes Sarutobi-sama, Although I find it hard to believe that sensei was part Uchiha, it kind of makes sense. His cold war gaze was just like an Uchiha's. I just want to know why he never used his Sharingan, or taught me how to mine." Kakashi said.

Jiraya chuckled. "I can answer that. Minato's mother, Akiri Uchiha Namikaze, told me all about that." Jiraya looked at the boys to make sure they were still asleep, then back to Kakashi. "You see, I was traveling through moon country meeting up with my contacts, when I saw this stunning black haired beauty." Hiruzen glares at Jiraya for that comment. "Anyways she took me to her house after I found out who she was. She asked me how Minato was doing, to which I told her he was doing great. I ran into her just before he...passed. So I asked her, if Minato is an Uchiha then why doesn't he have the Sharingan. She responded by saying, I sealed it so he could never use that cursed doujutsu. I then told her that the seal wore off when he was 14. Now Kakashi you asked why he never "used" it. Well in truth he did, he just hid it behind a genjutsu of the Sharingan." Jiraya finished smiling.

Hiruzen then cleared his throat. The sun already starting its accent up into the sky. He then looked at the two boys. "They will be waking up soon. We have to be prepared." Hiruzen said after a while.

Jiraya nodded. "I need to see Ma and Pa along with Gamabunta. It's about Naruto signing the Toad Summoning contract. Maybe when he makes Genin. Jiraya said. Then nodded to the two and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Hiruzen smiled, then took out a scroll and ink brush. Writing down 3 things, he handed the scroll to Kakashi.

"Kakashi I want you to take this scroll to Gai and tell him to meet here in an hour. Next goto the Uchiha clan compound, pack all of Sasuke's items up in a sealing scroll. Then go into the Uchiha clan Jutus vault and retrieve the Crow summoning contract. Since I'm sure you saw Minato use the crows, you should know it was Kushina that wanted Naruto to sign the Crow contract. I think that will do. When you are done, go pack Naruto's things up, and come back here...immediately not 3 hours later." Kakashi nodded before using the Body Flicker Jutsu and disappeared.

(1 hour later)

Currently the sun was just over the Hokage monument, bathing the village in an orange glow. While ninjas were out patrolling and taking missions, the civilians were just waking up, and setting up shop. However inside the Hokage tower, in the Hokage's room, were four adults. Kakashi was back along with the genjutsu freak Might Gai, both standing before the Hokage desk. Jiraya sitting on the window seal with Hiruzen in his chair.

"As you all are here let me explain what is going on. Jiraya wishes to take two young boys on a training trip. You two are going with him to help teach. Kakashi because he has the Sharingan, knows a lot of Ninjutsu (over 1,000). Gai because he is excellent in Taijutsu and can help them out. Jiraya is going to teach them Fuinjutsu and have them sign the Summoning contract of the crows." Hiruzen said taking a puff off his pipe.

Jiraya then spoke up. "This training trip is to last 6 years. Just enough time for them to become high Chuunin before the Genin exams."

Hiruzen nodded. "Now Gai you shall be returning a year early. You want to teach a ninja by the name of Lee correct?" Gai nods. "Alright then you should return in 5 years and Jiraya and Kakashi in 6. Now both of you go pack."

When they body flickered away, Naruto fell off the couch, and Sasuke ,whose feet were intertwined with Naruto's, got pulled off to. Hiruzen chuckled while Jiraya laughed.

As the two boys sat up rubbing their head, they both looked at each other, then at the two older people in the room. Before they both noticed the same thing about each other. They were both crying. Crying about what, they instantly thought back to what they had did. 'We killed them' they both thought simultaneously.

As Jiraya and Hiruzen saw go blank before the two burst out crying. Jiraya went to comfort Naruto while Hiruzen went to Sasuke.

(A.N: I shall only be writing about Jiraya and Naruto's talk as Hiruzen and Sasuke's are basically the same.)

Jiraya immediately bent down and pulled Naruto into a hug as he began to cry. "Let it all out kid, let it all out." Jiraya said softly while rubbing his back to help. As Naruto's sobs came to an end roughly 24 and 1/2 minutes later, he was still crying just not as hard as before. "Now I want you to tell me why you are crying."

As Naruto registered what Jiraya had said, he slowly looked up at him. "I killed a person Jiraya Kyofu." Naruto said sadly. Naruto the looked back down as a new round of tears threatened to spill.

Taking a deep breath, Jiraya cupped his thumb and forefinger around Naruto's chin and slowly guided it up so he was looking directly at him. "Now Naruto I want you to tell me feel about killing that man." Jiraya said.

"Well... I feel bad about taking . I didn't know who he was, or anything about him, I just feel bad because he was a person like you mad me."

Jiraya smiled at Naruto's awnser. "Well kid your answer is a good thing the-" Jiraya started to say before being interrupted by Naruto.

"HOW IS THAT A GOOD THING?!" Naruto shouted, looking ready to burst into tears.."I killed someone, I'm a monster, I..."

WHACK! That was the sound of flesh hitting flesh. Jiraya had just smacked Naruto. "Kid I don't ever want to hear you say that again." Jiraya said in a serious tone. "You told me that you didn't enjoy killing that person. That makes all the difference from you and real monsters, the people who kill for fun." Jiraya finished.

Naruto just stared at him for 10 minutes before a soft smile adorned his face. "Thank you Jiraya Kyofu I needed that." Naruto said, standing up hugging the Toad sage.

"I see that you have finished Jiraya." The two turned around to see that Hiruzen was who spoke. Next to the old man was a happier looking Sasuke. Jiraya nodded. "Alright now onto business." Hiuzen said before walking behind his desk and sitting in his chair. "Naruto, Sasuke, you both shall be going on a training trip with Jiraya and two of my top John in. This trip shall last for six years, however one the Jounin shall be returning a year shall be back in time to take the Genin test." Hiruzen told the two starry gazed boys.

Then the two boys both promptly ran put yelling about how they had to pack. Jiraya before taking the sealing scroll that held the two's clothes and everything they needed to train the two boys.

"Well sensei, I am going to go make sure they know where to meet tomorrow them that their stuff is already packed." Hiruzen nodded as Jiraya jumped out the window.

The End.

A.N: Alright next chapter shall be time skip where the two .


End file.
